cesarskabibliotekafandomcom-20200214-history
Budowa talii. Poradnik dla początkujących
Ten poradnik napisał Aristeion na forach Bethesda.net (oryginał tutaj) Cześć Wszystkim! Chciałbym w tym temacie poruszyć zupełnie fundamentalne kwestie, które przydadzą się każdemu graczowi, który stawia swoje pierwsze karciankowe kroki. Jak wiemy wszystkie gry w karty (czy to komputerowe, czy te papierowe) mają pewien wspólny mianownik - losowość. Oznacza to, że tocząc walkę nigdy nie możemy być pewni jaka karta będzie następną przez nas dobraną czy też ile będziemy "czekać" na kartę, która właśnie teraz byłaby najpotrzebniejsza. Najważniejszą więc dla nas kwestią powinno być ograniczenie tej losowości. Możemy to zrobić poprzez kilka poniższych zabiegów: 1. Zmniejszenie ilości kart w talii do minimalnej (dla talii składającej się z 2 atrybutów - 50 kart, dla talii mającej 3 atrybuty - 75 kart). Dzięki takiemu zabiegowi zwiększymy szanse na dobranie pożądanej karty - łatwiej mieć szansę 1 do 50 niż np 1 do 58. 2. Kolejna istotna kwestia, która pozwoli nam na szybsze "dokopanie się" do kart, jakie w naszej talii są nam najpotrzebniejsze to dodanie do decku kart z efektem "dobierz kartę". Nie trzeba u wiele wyjaśniać - posiadając karty dobierające kolejne sprawiamy, że nasza talia staje się "szczuplejsza" i szanse na dobranie karty mogą z 1 do 50 w zrosnąć np na 1 do 40 (jeśli mamy w talii 10 kart z efektem "dobierz kartę"). 3. Następnym istotnym elementem, który pomoże nam na ograniczyć losowość talii oraz pomoże nam zwiększyć szansę na dobranie pożądanych kart to posiadanie 3 kopii najważniejszych kart. Najprościej ujmując oznacza to 3x większą szansę na dobranie np potwora, który jest trzonem naszej strategii, najważniejszym elementem naszego combo czy też najpotrzebniejszej akcji, która mogłaby uchronić nas przed porażką. Oczywiście nie musimy grać każdej karty x3, a tylko te najważniejsze dla charakteru talii, inne które chcemy żeby były nas jedynie wsparciem gramy x2 a takie, które są jedynie opcją, kartą na wszelki wypadek, czy unikatową legendą gramy x1. Poza losowością istnieje inna, bardzo często zaważająca na naszej wygranej/porażce kwestia mianowicie zasoby kart w naszej dłoni. Jeśli nie mamy w ręce nic, znacząco wzrasta prawdopodobieństwo naszej porażki. Istnieje kilka elementów, które jeśli będziecie mieli na uwadze, pomogą wam w czasie rozgrywki: 1. W tym punkcie wrócę myślami do wspomnianego efektu "dobierz kartę" albowiem efekt ten przydaje się również w tym miejscu. Dobierając kolejną kartę takim efektem sprawiamy, że w naszym ręce pozostaje tyle samo kart co przed jej użyciem. Przykład: mamy w ręce 5 kart -> kładziemy na pole Śnieżnego Wilka (https://www.legends-decks.com/card/390/snowwolf) -> pozostaje nam w ręce 4 karty, natomiast kiedy położymy na pole Rekruta Gildii Złodziei (https://www.legends-decks.com/card/65/thievesguildrecruit) to po jego użyciu w naszej talii pozostaje 5 kart. Nie mamy tzw "minusa na ręce" 2. Ważne jest również rozsądne używanie kart, do których mamy dostęp. Wydawać się to może oczywiste, jednak często zbyt bestrosko wystawiamy nasze karty na pole, zbyt wcześnie używamy akcji niszczących inne karty przeciwnika lub zbyt szybko używamy kart, które mogłyby dać nam więcej, jeśli poczekalibyśmy z nimi jeszcze jedną turę. Nie zawsze musimy użyć wszystkich punktów many, czy najlepszych kart w ręce - za szybkie pozbycie sie kart spowoduje, że w kolejnej turze przeciwnik wystawi kolejne zagrożenia a my nie będziemy już mieli w ręce nic, czym możeby się obronić, bo zwyczajnie nie będziemy mieli w ręce żadnej karty 3. Mimo stosowania się do powyższych wskazówek i tak nie raz zdaży się nam być pod ścianą, bez kart w rękach czy zwyczajnie na krawędzi porażki, gdzie wystarczy już tylko ostatni atak przeciwnika żeby nasze punkty życia zmniejszyły się do 0. W Naszej ulubionej The Elder Scrolls: Legends mamy jednak jeszcze jeden as w rękawie jakim jest proroctwo. Dzięki niemu możemy uchronić się przed wspomnianym dobijającym nas ciosem i przetrwać kolejną turę. Warto mieć w talii karty z proroctwem - niekiedy przechylają one szalę zwycięztwa na naszą korzyść. Kolejną kwestią jaką chciałbym w tym artykule poruszyć są trudne wybory z jakimi zmagamy się budując naszą nową talię. Czasami zastanawiamy się, która karta będzie dla nas lepsza a jaką odrzucić. Odpowiedzmy sobie na poniższe pytania, a pomoże nam to w podjęciu decyzji: a) Przeciwko jakim taliom walczę najczęściej? - jeśli wahamy się czy dodać do talii 3x Lodową burzę (https://www.legends-decks.com/card/183/icestorm) czy 3x Złote Bóstwo (https://www.legends-decks.com/card/354/goldensaint), wiedząc, że najszczęstszym wrogiem jest agresywny Mag Bitewny Lub Krzyżowiec wybierzemy Burzę b) Kiedy nie mamy kart w ręce to czy chcemy aby dana karta pierwszą dobraną? - czasem zastanawiamy się nad kartami które są idealne dla naszych zagrań ale zapominamy o sytuacjach kiedy to my jesteśmy ogrywani. Odpowiadając na to pytanie dokonamy zapewne lepszego wyboru Ostanim elementem budowy naszej talii jaki chciałbym przytoczyć jest tzw. z angielskiego Mana Curve czyli najprościej tłumacząc oś/tabelka w prawym dolnym rogu ekranu przedstawiająca ilość kart o danym koszcie w talii. left|300px Warto zwrócić na to uwagę, gdyż po pierwsze daje nam to ogólny pogląd na to czy nie mamy za dużo kart o danym koszcie a za mało o innym, a poza tym wiemy czy budujemy talię we właściwy sposób. Agresywne talie chcą pokonać przeciwnika najlepiej w pierwszych 5 turach, więc najwięcej kart chcemy mieć tam o koszcie 1-5. W taliach kontrolnych natomiast będziemy chcieli "przeczekać" pierwsze tury i wykkorzystywać naszą przewagę w późniejszym etapie gry (tzw late game) - w naszej talii będzie więcej kart o wyższym koszcie. Mam nadzieję, że te kilka powyższych wskazówek pozwoli wam lepiej i efektywniej zbudować waszą talię (a niektórych przekona, do tworzenia własnych) dzięci czemu będziecie mieli więcej przyjemności z gry oraz więcej zwycięstw na waszym koncie. Powodzenia! Kategoria:Legends: Poradniki